


The Last and the First

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [15]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, In Gander, M/M, Nick POV, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Nick's POV of their last day in Gander.





	The Last and the First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

The last day was stressful, full of travel and waiting and more travel back to Gander; it would have been funny had everyone not been so edgy. As it was, Nick spent much of his day hovering close to Diane, hoping his presence was a comfort and not a nuisance. He could feel her agitation at the airport and could guess at the reason behind it. They’d walked more in the last four days than he had in a year, and sitting in a crowded airport would be making her restless.

As soon as they returned to Gander he suggested they go for a walk. Her grateful look told him it was the right thing to do, and they agreed to meet at the front of the school. Nick checked with a flight attendant that they were clear to go, and visited the bathroom before meeting Diane. As soon as they were outside, she sighed, the relief evident in her more relaxed posture.

“Better?” Nick asked tentatively as they turned towards town.

“Much,” Diane murmured. “The airport was…”

“I could see,” Nick blurted, wincing a little at how quickly he answered her. “Not much chance to walk around.”

“Yes,” Diane agreed, but there was a thread of reservation in her tone as though there was something else. She glanced quickly at Nick, then away again.

“Was there…something else?” Nick asked, forcing himself to shape the words. When she looked at him again, he added hastily, “I just thought, I mean it looked like-”

“There was,” Diane said, cutting off his increasingly awkward chatter. She smiled hesitantly at him, obviously thinking before she spoke. “There were just so many people there. I needed some space. Some air.”

“Of course,” Nick said with a flash of a smile. He felt his face heat as he offered, “I could let you just…on your own if you want…” he indicated forward with one hand, hoping she understood.

“No,” she said, impulsively taking his hand in hers. “I didn’t mean,” she took a deep breath. “I needed space from everyone else. Not from you.”

“Oh,” Nick replied, surprised at her words and the warmth spreading up his arm from her hand in his. He felt himself frown a little, not quite sure he understood. “Well, then.” He rearranged their hands a little, checking with a quick glance that it was okay with Diane. She was smiling, so it must be alright.

As they walked, the silence was soothing, and Nick found himself grateful she seemed to know where she wanted to go. His mind was occupied with thinking about the feel of her hand in his – it was more distracting than he thought it might be. There was some kind of lookout in the direction they were heading; it was the kind of thing she would want to climb. A million stairs or so, and they made it to the top and a view that had Diane gasping at how glorious it was.

Nick glanced across the lookout, but his eyes returned immediately to Diane. He could see her wide smile, disbelieving eyes lighting up at the scenery spread out in front of them. She’d walked ahead, fingers now gripping the railing.

“Nick, you’ve gotta see this!”

He pulled himself out of his reverie and joined her, eyes still sliding more to her than the view before them. Truth pulsed in him, and the rest of their time up there blurred together as he felt it move through him.

He didn’t want to go.

As they left, walking back down the endless stairs, he wondered if he’d said that aloud, standing at the railing with Diane? He remembered thinking it quite loudly, and Diane turned to him, frowning as though she’d not heard him properly. The look she gave him was curious and tentative, and Nick had the particular idea that she wanted to say something but held back. It wasn’t sure enough for him to mention it; he was as unsure as she might be, and it was almost comical how reluctant they both were to say something. Their conversation after the screech-in hung awkwardly in his mind, and he could still feel her disappointment when he said he’d be returning to London immediately. And yet…he couldn’t say anything, an awkward joke all he could manage.

Professionally he was confident, but personally Nick knew his inelegance was a poor cover so far for his lack of self-esteem, and surely Diane – vivacious, self-assured Diane – was suggesting a friendly meal while he visited her hometown. He couldn’t imagine she meant anything more. Besides, they lived on opposite sides of the ocean.

“We’re heading back again,” someone told them as they re-entered the town.

“Which flight?” Diane asked, her fingers finding Nick’s without her looking .

“All of them,” the woman said. Nick thought she might have been a flight attendant, but the feel of Diane’s hand slipping into his again derailed his train of thought. He glanced down in surprise, wondering if she was trying to comfort him or…something else? He raised his eyes to hers, searching for a clue, but she simply smiled at him and curled her fingers inward. Uncertainly, he did the same, and her smiled widened a little.

“We should go back, then,” Diane murmured.

“Yes,” Nick replied.

They started walking together, hands still connecting them. Nick found his heart was beating harder and he was more aware of himself than usual.

“Do you think we’ll get to go this time?” Diane asked.

“Hopefully,” Nick replied without thinking. After a beat he realised how that could be interpreted, and he added awkwardly, “I mean, we spent a long time waiting this morning, I don’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” Diane said to him. “I know what you mean.”

They walked quietly towards the Academy, the atmosphere growing heavier between them as they joined an increasing flow of people. Nick wanted to say something, anything, but as more and more people were around, it seemed less and less appropriate to bring up whatever it was he thought might be between them. Not that he could find the right words anyway. It was comforting at least that neither let go of their joined hands as they navigated their way back to collect their bags.

“At least we don’t have to pack again,” Nick said, trying hard for joviality.

Diane gave him a brief smile, picking up her carry-on with her free hand. “Okay,” she said, as though ready to face something unpleasant. Automatically Nick squeezed her hand, hoping it made her feel better. “Thanks,” she murmured, but her face was turned away from him. Was she crying? He couldn’t tell.

The buses were taking anyone who was ready over to the airport, so they joined the trickle back out to the line of buses waiting patiently for them. Boarding was slow as people tried to stay with their groups, managing their carryon luggage. The bus driver was encouraging people to fill up the back of the bus, so Nick and Diane found themselves sitting beside each other near the back, bags squashed under their seats. It was impossible to navigate onto the bus while holding hands; Nick fancied they let go of each other’s hands reluctantly, but that might have just been him. He watched his head as he boarded, remembering how low the doorways were.

When he sat beside Diane and she reached for his hand again, it was a relief to feel their skin sliding together once more. A quick smile, both glancing over at the same time and looking away equally quickly, and once again silence settled over them. They were sitting close, shoulders pressed together, and Nick was so acutely aware of Diane he could feel her torso rise and fall with each breath. It was heavy, like earlier, and as the bus started, rumbling them out of the school car park, Nick felt Diane inhale, deep and shuddering.

Reflexively, he looked at her, and this time her turned away face didn’t stop him knowing with certainty that she was crying. He took a long breath himself, debating what to do. His courage failed him somewhat, and he settled his other hand over theirs, wishing he could risk doing something more definitive.

The ride to the airport was short, and it wasn’t long until they were stood in the airport, waiting in a huge crowd of people to pass through customs and security. It was far more stringent than Nick remembered; there was a large bucket behind the security guard, filled with items people were no longer allowed to carry onto their flights. It was unsettling. Once he and Diane were through and found their gate, they were waiting again, standing beside the same wall they had done for so many hours the previous day.

“Déjà vu,” Nick murmured. He didn’t expect Diane to reply but she nodded, and he wasn’t sure who reached first but their hands found each other again and he was immediately more comfortable.

As the time slowly eked by, Nick watched a small child with an enormous bag of peppermint sweets. He was working systematically around the room, offering them to everyone with a huge smile. It was such a small gesture, but as more people noticed him, the tension in the room eased a little. His small voice and face drew smiles from almost everyone, and barely anyone refused him, including Nick and Diane.

They caught each other’s gaze, and the small smile they shared blossomed sparks in Nick’s chest. He pocketed his sweet, watching in amusement as Diane unwrapped hers and popped it in her mouth. She looked almost guilty at the small indulgence, and the amusement rolled warm in Nick’s chest. Once she’d tucked the wrapper away there were a few awkward moments as they stood close, hands crossed over their respective waists. Nick wanted to take her hand, and he vacillated back and forth before reaching out, heart in his throat. To his immense relief Diane’s hand met his half way and his worry melted away at her touch.

The wait wasn’t long, or perhaps it was; Nick couldn’t make a comparison. The time seemed to flow together, and as the memory of the small boy faded, tension slipped into the atmosphere again. He and Diane didn’t speak much, each lost in their own thoughts, their hands connecting them as they leaned against the wall. It was forever, and barely a moment when their flight was called; Nick was startled when Diane’s hand squeezed his.

“That’s us,” she said. He nodded, meeting her eyes, wondering if the flash of sadness was his imagination or not. She looked apprehensive, something he felt reflected on his own face; most of the people around them had similar expressions.

Their flight attendant told them they could sit wherever they liked on the plane. “Plenty of spare seats,” she assured them through a nervous smile.

They settled in a pair of seats near the back, and Nick saw Diane take a deep breath as she fastened her seatbelt. Now a little more confident in this small act if nothing else, Nick reached for her hand, curling his fingers into hers. When she turned and met his eyes, he smiled encouragingly.

“Not long now,” he said. “David will be pleased to see you.” He was hoping to reassure her, but instead her eyes filled with tears, and the smile she’d tried to return wavered and crumbled. Fumbling, she separated their hands, reaching for the tissues tucked into her pocket.

Nick winced, wondering helplessly what he could do. His mind was whirring, but he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Diane’s shoulders were shaking, and Nick knew he had to do something. Carefully, he found the sweet he’d pocketed earlier, offering it to her. Diane took it, her fingers trembling as she unwrapped it. It didn’t seem like enough, though, and Nick tried the only other thing that came to mind.

Hesitantly, he raised one arm, laying it over Diane’s shoulder, hoping it would comfort her. To his immense relief she leaned into him, her shoulder pressing against his. It was as close as they’d come to any kind of embrace, and he closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of his arm around her. Her shuddering lessened gradually, and after a few moments she sighed, her breathing evening out.

For a moment, Nick wondered if she was asleep, but when their air hostess began the safety demonstration, she sat up a little. Nick tensed, trying to read her, only relaxing a little when she remained close enough to keep his arm comfortably around her. He was still very aware of her, and more or less ignored the safety briefing. When the engines ramped up and they accelerated down the runway he was startled.

As the wheels lifted off the ground a cheer went up through the cabin. Nick heard people crying and praying, and the flight attendant was passing out drinks, smiling and crying at the same time. He drew a deep breath, closing his eyes as something passed through him. It was almost relief, almost regret, almost sadness…but not quite any of those emotions. Not exactly.

He wondered how Diane was feeling.

He could feel her breathing, and it didn’t feel like she was crying, but when he risked a glance silent tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Oh, Lord. She was looking out the window, half turned away, but Nick could see the distress on her face, and it tore at his heart. He felt his arm tighten around her shoulder automatically, and his heart started thumping. How could he not do something, anything to ease her pain? Given how much closer they’d become in the last few hours, it felt completely natural to lean closer and brush a kiss to her forehead. The turbulence was a little disconcerting, and Nick’s heart was still banging against his ribs as his lips landed a little off course and with more conviction than he actually felt.

Anxiously, he pulled back, waiting breathlessly for Diane’s response. When she turned, her eyes were wide as they sought out his. For a long, breathless moment he had no idea what she would do, and Nick felt his heart stutter with distress.

Before it could grow too overwhelming, Diane’s expression changed, a determination blooming in her eyes. Nick was confused, until her hand curled around his neck and she surged forward, pressing her lips to his. It lasted a full three seconds before Nick could react, but when his brain and body were finally connected again, he returned her kiss with relief.

Specifics were a little fuzzy, but he felt her hair threaded between his fingers, and her hand was pressed into the back of his neck. His hands were holding onto her, securing him to reality. She tasted faintly of the peppermint sweet, and that intimate knowledge was a heady thing. Nick gasped as reality came rolling in. He was kissing Diane. More importantly, and incredibly, she was kissing him, and with more enthusiasm than he’d dare to dream was possible.

The kiss broke suddenly, and he wasn’t sure why he was so out of breath, or exactly how his heart could be thumping so hard without breaking his ribs. He and Diane were still holding each other close, and he was gratified to realise she was breathing as hard as he. There was nobody, nothing else in the world; Nick opened his eyes, blinking to focus so close. Diane was doing the same, and they both eased away, smiling self-consciously at each other. Her fingers were stroking the back of his neck, and Nick shivered.

“Hello,” he said quietly. “That was quite a surprise.”

She smiled quizzically. “Yes,” she said, “but you missed.”

Nick had definitely missed something. He blinked at her. “I missed?”

“Yes,” Diane said. “The turbulence.”

“No,” Nick said, “I was going to kiss you on the forehead.” He shifted uncomfortably. “To comfort you.”

“Really?” Diane asked. Her face turned slowly pink. “I was sure you were going to…”

“I wasn’t,” Nick said, “but I’m glad you did.”

She smiled at him. “Me too.”

“You were…I wasn’t sure how to-” Nick began, but Diane cut him off, kissing him again. Whatever he’d been about to say melted away, and by the time she pulled away a little he’d forgotten whatever it was. He flexed his fingers, feeling them pressing into her waist, grounding him. Part of his brain still couldn’t believe what had happened, and impulsively, he leaned forward, kissing her again, paying attention to how she melted towards him. However long they kissed, locked in their own world, Nick had no idea. His consciousness of time was seriously warped at the moment, with nothing else mattering but the two of them.

The flight attendant must have had to raise her voice, because by the time it broke through she looked quite exasperated. Nick blinked, not quite sure what had pulled his attention away from Diane. She looked as confused as he, and the flight attendant had to speak again.

“I was offering hot towels,” she said with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, “but perhaps you two’d rather had cold towels.”

Nick felt his face flame, and Diane’s fierce flush probably matched his. The people in the row behind burst out laughing, and from the size of the cheer that rose around them, quite a few other people too. He hadn’t realised they’d been quite so obvious.

He glanced at Diane. “Perhaps we should, um…” he sat up a little.

“Seriously,” Diane told him, “exactly how long do you think this flight lasts?” She kissed him again with determination, and he was barely in the position to resist. He wondered briefly if she could feel him melting into her kiss. He could feel it as his body relaxed, sinking towards her as she quite clearly took the lead until the kiss petered out and they were sitting close, foreheads pressed together.

“And when we…land?” Nick asked.

Diane looked at him. “Well…you have to go back to London, don’t you?”

Nick shrugged. “I do,” he said, his heart pounding again, “eventually.”

She blinked. “Eventually?”

“I could call work,” Nick said carefully, not wanting to presume, “I’m sure they’d understand if it took a few days to find a flight.”

Diane studied him. “I’d love to have you over,” she said, and he smiled at recognising the words.

“That’d be great,” Nick said, smiling at her.

“We’re going to land in the afternoon,” Diane added, her voice becoming quieter. “You could…come for dinner, if you wanted.”

Nick smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. “Yes please,” he said.

He had the distinct impression Diane might mean more than dinner but didn’t want to presume…

“And if you can’t find a hotel,” Diane said, flushing again, “you could stay with me.”

“Stay with you?” Nick repeated, a smile creeping over his face, matching hers. There was only one response he could give.

“Yes, please.”


End file.
